Elongated work pieces, such as pipes, bars, and flat and hollow profiles, are slid through a chuck of a suitable laser machine and cut and/or welded at their free end by a laser beam. Frequently the workpieces are supported at their free end in order that they do not sag or bend during machining. These known chucks have the disadvantages that they are only suitable for circular cylindrical workpieces. Profile elements and non-symmetrical workpieces cannot be clamped precisely therewith.
The problem to be solved with the present invention is to create a universally useable clamping device which can securely clamp elongated full or hollow profile elements of any cross-section during laser machining and the like. The device should be suitable for automated working processes and should permit short spanning and changeover times.